Sweet Iridescence
by ped210
Summary: With a new year at Hogwarts started secrets are revealed and an unlikely friendship occurs,with more to come.BoyXBoy
1. Bittersweet Confrontation

It's nice to be writing after that long break!

I don't own Hp or the characters,I wish.

Dedicated to:Esther,who is making fanart for this fic!

* * *

The game was tied and I was determined to win,nothing could make me lose eyes caught the snitch flying at the opposite end of the pitch and I sped up,willing my broom to fly faster.I pulled up and felt my hands clasp around the cold metal of the snitch.I heard the crowd roar over the victory and then I was being pulled,hugged,and shoved by my congratulated me and pulled me towards our common room for a victory party,we stumbled and tripped up the stair eager to start our party.

Ten minutes of idiocy later we finally made it up the stairs and into the common room,some kids took off to get food and I relaxed into one of the many armchairs the common room had.I surveyed the room and sighed,it was going to be a long night,the boys popped back into the room,arms full and our party started.

The next morning I stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom,I threw water on my face and groaned I should have known that party was a bad slightly better I strutted back into the room and snagged my pillow as I walked past my bed,I pulled my mate's curtains aside and smacked him with my pillow,he grunted and rolled over.

"Breakfast" I said smugly.

I wandered down to the Great Hall and sat down,helping myself to eggs and oatmeal,I glanced around looking for eyes narrowed in on someone and I glared,he has no clue I had seen him.

Draco,just his name makes me sick,with his blond hair,smirk and smart ass attitude he was my enemy,for good reasons,I pulled my eyes away from him as the owls came flying in.

Hedwig dropped my Daily Prophet on my plate and took off,I turned my gaze back to Draco as his owl landed in front of him.I watched him take a letter off the owls leg and open it,he scanned it and suddenly jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall.I waited a few minutes before following him,I don't know why I cared,I was supposed to hate him but the look in his eyes when he read that letter worried me,he looked well frightened and scared.

I may hate him but I knew that look,I had worn it myself to many times in my life and there was no way I was going to leave him alone.I walked towards the nearest bathroom hoping he was in there because there was no way I was going to the dungeons.

I poked my head silently in to the bathroom and saw him leaning over a sink.

"Malfoy" I whispered,hoping he wouldn't curse me.

"Go away Potter" he said through clenched teeth.

I thought about it and stepped into the bathroom anyway.

"I know we're not friends Malfoy" I started.

"Got that right,now go away" I noticed he wouldn't look at me,I reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up sharply "don't touch m.." his eyes opened wide and he pushed past me and ran out the door.

I stood there confused about what had just happened,not only did I actually try to help him but I had been nice about it.I figured his reaction had to do with me being nice to him more than anything,I wandered back tot he Common Room for a nap,I slipped into my bed and dozed into a fitful sleep.

* * *

To be continued..review and let me know how it was.


	2. Suicide and Confessions

I awoke as the sun was setting and hurried down to dinner,no doubt everyone was looking for me,especially after this morning. I slipped into the Great Hall hoping no one would notice with no such luck, I felt all eyes on me as I walked towards the Gryffindor table, I slide in next to Seamus and started eating.

I looked up and rolled my eyes, everyone was still staring at me. I rushed through dinner and took off for the Astronomy Tower to get away from the stares.I sat in my usual spot and stared into the night,it seemed I had been coming here a lot lately to think,to get away.

I don't think I was in there long,maybe it was five minutes or maybe it was five hours I don't know but I was surprised to see a person,a boy wait not just any boy,Draco slipped into the room not wanting to be seen I slipped back in the shadows and watched. Draco stood by the window,I thought like me he had come to watch the moon but no the next thing I knew he was on the windowsill about to jump.  
"Draco,don't" I was surprised to hear myself speak,I was terrified he'd actually jump.

He didn't even turn to look at me just said solemnly "I have to you don't know what I've become" and started to jump.

I rushed out of the shadows and threw myself at him,I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in,kicking and struggling.I held onto him tight and pulled us back into the shadows,he was crying I could feel his lean shoulders shaking and I hugged him close feeling rather sat there,me holding him and him silently crying.

I didn't dare ask what was wrong,when he finally stopped crying, I was scared he would lose it again instead we sat there in a comfortable silence daring the other to speak first.

The night wore on and at about what I judged to be close to 3 in the morning I felt Draco relax and slip into sleep.I pulled my wand out and softly whispered the levitation a levitating Draco in front of me, I stole quietly down the halls until we reached the Room of Requirement where I quickly walked back and forth and slipped us inside.I let Draco down in the bed,green it figures,and settled into an armchair knowing this would be a long night and I had a lot to think about.

Why am I even here?Draco needed me but after all those years of hate could I let myself help him?I sat there debating it and watching sleep until I myself felt sleep overtake me.

I awoke just as the sun started to rise and I knew the answer to the questions I had spent hours thinking over,yes I could help him I almost felt the need to because he didn't deserve to die even if we hated each other for years.

His eyelids fluttered and I moved to his side,he opened his eyes and looked confused then he looked at me and I could see him remembering the events from last night and then suddenly I felt a pain and I stumbled back groaning.

"Did you just hit me Draco?"I spat out, holding my swelling cheek.

He just gave me a blank expression and ignored me.

"Why?" I tried again.

He whispered "because I wanted to die" I gave a small wince at his words, "Because, you saved me like the bloody freaking hero you have to be" He was shaking,the anger clear on his face.

I ignored the urge to hit him back and instead pulled him into a hug,he stiffened as I buried my face in his neck.

"Draco,I don't care,I just know I don't want you to die" I choked almost relaxed slightly but I could still feel the tenseness in his shoulders.

"Let go of me Harry,we need to talk" he said pushing me off of him.

"Sorry"I muttered,sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We never were friends,I almost wish we were" he looked away and continued.

" I'm Veela,and I found my mate yesterday"

I nodded figuring I could look up what I didn't understand, "Who?" I knew Veela could die without their mates,I admit I was curious.

"It's you Harry"


	3. Veela Lessons and Wings

No excuses why this is so late except I have a life XD

I got a fanart for the last chapter and you can view it here .

I will have more later hope you enjoy!

Dedicated to: My fans I couldn't find the umph to update without you

* * *

I jumped off the bed horrified,no wonder he was upset,I glanced at Draco and tried to relax I didn't need him killing himself over me.  
"I hate it,so I tried to end it" he said shrugging "knowing you hate me and that without you I could die,that you will deny it like I did"

I moved closer to him "I don't hate you Draco,I hate what you do,and denying you well I'm still confused but I'll try,I don't want you dead because of another stupid mistake I make,"I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

His lips were cool and stiff but when he relaxed and got into it his lips turned to fire and I had to pull away.I looked at him,scared of what he would say but he had a small smile and was a pleasant shade of red.I hesitantly kissed his cheek then stood up and walked out of the room.I had decided I needed to read up on Veela,so I could know what was expected of me but first I really needed a nap,sleeping in a chair is not comfortable the least bit.

I jogged back to the common room which was oddly empty,then to the dorms collapsing on my bed for a much needed sleep.I woke up and stretched,yawning, I had slept later than I thought I would it was nearly dinner time and though I wasn't hungry I wanted to see Draco again.I strolled up to the Room of Requirement and thought about him,when the door appeared I slipped inside and saw he was sleeping.I thought of a kitchen,knowing he would be hungry when he awoke,when it appeared I set about making soup and sandwiches.I put the food on a tray and gently shook Draco's shoulder to wake him,he groaned and swatted at my hand,I grabbed his hands and smirked.

"Draco wake up,its time for dinner"

He groaned again and dragged himself into a sitting position,"I don't know why you're here,but I want to know,after I'm not starving to death"

I rolled my eyes and placed the tray across his lap,he gave it a quick once over before beginning to eat.I sat back feeling awkwardly out of place on the edge of the bed while he ate.I picked at the blanket feeling like a little kid until he finally finished and pushed the tray to the side.

"So,why did you come back Potter?" he looked me up and down with a small smirk on his face.

"What did you just want me to leave you here alone?hell no I wasn't not after last night" I looked at him with a fierce scowl and his smirk disappeared.

"Well duh, not like you want to be here" he was avoiding my gaze now.

" Draco, last night I told you I was going to give this a shot, I don't take back my word now matter how much you wish for me to I just need to know everything you can tell me about this"

"Great I finally get out of lessons now I have to give one" he grumbled.

"Would you like to die just because you won't give me a lesson?" I poked him hard, he jumped and yelped.

"Fine Potter, but only because I have to, hope you pay more attention to me than the professors or this could be a real waste of time" I could tell he was trying to annoy me, just like old times but I was serious about this.

He rolled his eyes "first Veela get possessive,more than humans do no one can touch our mates without us getting defensive and to try and steal our mates well you dont want to know"

I groaned just what I needed another possessive stalker.

He continued on" we love pleasing our mates it makes us happy and we croon,you'd have to hear it I can't explain it"

I took a deep breath "Draco you talk about Veela like they aren't human"

He gave me a sad smile "we're not, we're only part human, it makes it harder to think about it all the time"

"Draco, I don't care what you say you're human to me."

"Do humans know what their partners feel?do humans want to kill everyone who flirts with their mate?do humans have WINGS?" he screamed the last part jumping up and slamming his hand into a wall. He cursed and I got up and cradled his hand in my hand, placing a light kiss on his knuckles before healing the pain away.

He refused to raise his head from staring at the floor so I placed my finger under his chin and forced him to look him a gentle kiss I trailed my fingers over his gaunt cheek.

"Draco, I don't care about any of that,I'm not leaving" I hesitated "but did I hear you right?you have...wings?"

He stared into my eyes and nodded slightly," I do"

I blink and and turned the thoughts over in my head, I wanted to seem them but was it rude to ask? I guess it didn't matter I really wanted to see them.

"Can I..I mean you don't have to but..can I see your wings Draco?" I finally managed to squeak it out.

He pulled away and backed into the middle of the room and closed his eyes seeming to concentrate. He threw his head back and then they unfolded. I gasped they were nothing like I had expected, they were bigger than he was and his feathers,for that's what they were,we a pure white and I itched to touch them why I don't know but this urge ran through me and I reached up and ran my fingers down them,

Draco looked at me his eyes wide and mouth agape.

* * *

It's short I know and I'm sorry life here! lol jk I love you guys review or not your choice!


End file.
